Video games, such as sports-themed and life simulation video games, provide ever increasing realistic game-playing experiences, including interactive environments where players can interact with one another during gameplay. Although a player can host a meetup with other players or can join an existing ensemble of players, the number of players participating from the start of a game and throughout the game can be inconsistent.